


Switched

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Day 18, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oops, Role Reversal, Troubles, Wishes, duke gets to be a cop, supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: He looked at his friend, "So, what we’re switched?" He knew he sounded amused, but that was better then slightly turned on.Nate shot him a glare."Seems so."





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> This kink was supposed to be Role Reversal but my over active brain decided to take that a completely different way. lol They still switch Roles just not the way it was intended. So, I through in some handcuff kink to make up for it. Also, I wrote this like a week ago screwing up my plans for going in order lol, kinda excited to be posting it. Please enjoy.

 

 

\--Nate--

He knew something was wrong before he opened his eyes. There was a sway to the bed he was laying in that shouldn't have been there. A sway he knew from experience came from being on a boat. Not that he had any clue how he would have gotten on a boat.

He groaned and opened his eyes. Sitting up, he looked around and was both confused and slightly comforted to find he recognized the room he was in.

It was Dukes.

Which didn't make much sense. He was only ever here when Audrey dragged him over. Whether it was for work or poker. But see the familiar setting told him that he was safe.

Hopefully.

"Duke!" He shouted, pushing himself off the bed. When no answer came, he quickly made his way to the other man's closet and borrowed some clothes. Seeing as he was in nothing but his boxers and had no idea where his own clothes where.

With the clothes on he looked in the mirror and sighed, he didn’t know how Duke pulled off the look, but he sure couldn’t. He couldn’t wait to get back into his own clothes. Looking away from the mirror he checked for his phone. Then any phone. But of course, he couldn’t find one. Typical.

Sighing he made his way out of the room and towards the stairs that lead up and outside.

"Duke!" He tried again as he worked his way up to the deck of the boat.

"Where the fuck?" He muttered. Frustrated he left the Cape Rouge. The small parking lot just outside of the marina wasn't very full so it only took him a second to find Duke's jeep. Knowing where the criminal kept the spare, he quickly found the key and started up the jeep.

He debated going straight to the station, but decided on heading home first. He really wanted to get some of his own clothes and his own truck. Then he would go find Duke and Audrey and ask what the fuck happened the night before.

 

 

\--Duke--

He groaned as someone shook his shoulder. His head was pounding and there was a horrible kink in his neck.

"Duke, honey, time to wake up." A gentle female voice whispered in his ear. Which confused the shit out of him because he hadn't been out with anyone in a while. He couldn’t no matter how many one night stands he tried, he couldn’t find anyone he wanted in his bed. Well anyone but the two people he actually wanted there. So, he stopped trying.

"What?" he mumbled against his arm. Why the hell was he laying on his arm, anyways. Lifting his head, he was even more confused to find Laverne standing next to him with a smile and a cup of coffee. He looked around her, taking in the office around them both. Audrey and Nathan's office.

How had he fallen asleep at Nathan's desk? He didn't even remember working with them on a case. Oh, hell, if this turned out to be another trouble where he doesn't remember what happened and he has to listen to Audrey tease him over something stupid again, he was going to be pissed.

"Hey, Laverne." He said, sending his best charming smile her way. "Where's Audrey and Nate?" She gave him a confused look and placed the coffee on the desk before him.

"Well Audrey won't be in for another hour or so, and Nathan is probably out on his boat." She turned to walk away, "Honey, you should probably head home to get a change of clothes before the day starts." and she was out the door, before he could ask, "What boat?"

He started at the door for a second before he started searching the desk for his or Nate's cell phone. His wasn't there but Nate's was in the top desk drawer. He pulled it out and called Audrey.

It took three long rings before the lovely but grumpy blonde answered.

"What?" She asked in lieu of hello.

"Hello, to you too."

He heard her sigh, "What do you need Duke?"

He chuckled, "Do you know why I woke up in Nate's office?" he asked trying to sound causal enough, even if it was freaking him out a little.

"You what?" She asked, and he could hear her moving around was pretty sure she was going to be rushing over.

"Also Laverne didn't seem to find it off and she mentioned Nate having a boat." He rushed the last bit out. Because as he said it he started to get a heavy feeling in his stomach.

"A boat?" She asked, "Look I’m on my way. Stay there and stay out of the desks."

He huffed at her but she had already hung up, then he smiled because it felt good having someone know him well enough to know that there was no way he was going to sit at in their office and not snoop. Well he would have but her voice echoed in his head, and as tempting as it was. Right now didn’t seem like a good time to piss Audrey off. Not if this was a trouble.

Stuck in the office, waiting, he leaned back in Nate's chair and put his feet on the other man's desk. Knowing it would irritate the shit out of him.

Not more than five minutes passed before there was knock on the door. He knew it wasn't Audrey he debated keeping his mouth shut and just hoping whoever it was would just go away.

But they knocked again, "Duke?" A quiet male voice asked.

"Yeah?" He responded, confused when they actually wanted him.

"Stan got a call about an intruder at your house. They arrested him. It's Wuornos, I figured you would want to deal with him. Sir."

He opened his mouth, stunned. Because what the fuck? First, he didn't have a house, he had a bo.... Oh shit. He jumped to his feet and opened the door.

"Hey, bring him in here." He commanded. Hoping he sounded in charge and not confused .

Then he turned and sat back down at Nate's desk. Feet on top again.

When a young-looking man escorted Nathan in. Nathan stood, in clothes that Duke knew where his. Hands cuffed in front of him and an unhappy frown on his face. Seeing Nate like that it sent a spark through him. Something he had shoved down, because he wasn't going there. He couldn’t. Not with Nate.  No matter how badly he wanted to.

Then he smiled, because he wasn't going to let the fact go that Good Guy Nathan was standing in front of him in handcuffs, which was kind of hot, having been arrested by his own people. He started laughing, feet falling from the desk.

He heard Nate huff and he looked up to see the Nate’s signature glare pointed at him. Something at always caused his stomach to knot. Again, he shoved the thoughts away and let himself laugh harder

Nate just rolled his eyes, obviously knowing he had to just wait for him to get it out of his system.

The poor kid standing next to Nate however looked lost and shot them both a look before backing out of the room.

"Duke."  Nate said in a stern but quiet voice. Duke shivered, god he wondered if Nate knew how he sounded when he did that. He had even seen Audrey shudder from it. Not that he mentioned it to her. The tone was enough to stop his laughter though, because the warning was clear, and Duke didn’t really like Nate actually mad at him.

"You’re not fun." He said with an eye roll.

"You got a key for those things?" He said, looking down at the handcuffs and then the desk.

"Bottom drawer." Nathan said moving to stand next to him. Duke easily found the key and uncuffed Nate. He took the cuffs in his hand, and ran his hand across the cool metal. Fuck, the idea’s these gave him.

He cleared his throat, “So?”

Nate sighed and walked around to drop into the closets chair.

"Woke up, on the Rouge. Went home to get changed. And was arrested. In my own living room." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "When they mentioned, Officer Crocker, I started to get an idea of what was going on. Damn Troubles."  Even as Duke listened he played with the handcuffs. He knew he should toss them on the desk and forget about them. But he didn’t have many opportunities to handle them, outside of the times Nate used them when he dragged him down to the station for questioning. Which was how he learned he had a thing for handcuffs and Nate.

He looked at his friend, "So, what we’re switched?" He knew he sounded amused, but that was better then slightly turned on.

Nate shot him a glare.

"Seems so."

The door opened suddenly surprising them, but it was Audrey. He wanted to sigh again, because if his thing for Nate was hopeless then his thing for her was futile, because he had seen how the two of them looked at each. Despite that he couldn’t help but relax when she came in the room. He saw Nate do the same.

“What’s going on?” She asked, sitting on the edge of the desk. Only giving Duke a slight eye raise at him being behind Nate’s desk. He smirked at her.

“Everyone think’s I’m him.” Nate said pointing at Duke. “Or at least partially. They still call me by my name but I’m supposed to be living on the Cape Rouge and Duke here, gets to be a cop.” Duke chuckled, and say Audrey smile.

“Not funny.” Nate muttered seeing them both amused.

“Okay.” Audrey said, “We take this like any other trouble. Start be figuring out where you guys were last night and who you came into contact with.” She hopped off the desk and moved towards hers. She grabbed two small pads of paper and a couple of pens. Handing each of them.

Duke groaned and heard Nate do the same.

“I’ll go see if we have any calls about mistaken identity or maybe confused people running around.” She gave them both a smile and walked out of the room.

Duke waited until she was gone. “Do you remember last night?” he asked, because he didn’t. He remembered shopping earlier in the day, and working at the Gull for a few hours. But anything after that was hazy.

“Not really.” Nate said. “I worked a shift with Audrey and then it’s nothing.”

“Damn.” Despite not remembering everything Duke wrote down everything he could remember from the day before. Then placed his pad on the table.

“Can we go, somewhere else?” He asked Nate when he saw the other man finish.

“Feeling uncomfortable?” Nate asked with a grin. Duke rolled his eyes, ignoring the way he reacted to that smile, Nate knew he hated being in the damn station.

“Let’s wait for Parker.”

Then there was a knock at the door.

 

 

\--Audrey--

Audrey talked to a few people around the station but no one seemed to have noticed anything strange. Which given how the troubles worked that wasn’t unusual. She sighed and started making her way back towards her office when she heard Nate’s voice. He sounded annoyed. She groaned hoping it wasn’t aimed at Duke.

She picked up her pace and turned the corner to see Duke leaning against the open door of her and Nate’s office, talking to one of the officers, Sam, she thought his name was. Nate stood behind Duke glaring at both men.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“He wants to put me in a cell.” Nate growled out.

Audrey saw Duke’s lips twitch and knew he was trying not to laugh.

The young cop turned to face her, “You and Crocker have a call. So, I offered to put Mr. Wuornos in one of the holding cells.” She did everything in her power not to look at Duke, because she knew if she did they would both break out in laughter. They shouldn’t be finding this funny and if Nate didn’t look so angry about it they probably wouldn’t have.

“I said he could stay in our office.” Duke’s voice hit her, he sounded nonchalant but she knew he was having fun. She had to bit her lip from grinning. Finally, she looked up at him, and saw the glee in his eyes. He looked good, he usually did when he was smiling and riling up Nathan. “But I guess that’s against protocol.” She heard Nate whisper a curse and tried to give him an apologetic smile.

“Sam,” She said and when the younger cop smiled she knew she had guessed right, “It’s okay. He can come with us.” The kid gave her a confused look.

“I’m afraid Officer Parker that is not going to happen.” The new Chief said walking up behind her. All three of them groaned. She really hated the Reverend for this latest stunt.

“Mr. Wuornos, here was caught breaking and entering and will I will not let that slide.” Then he nodded to Sam, who took Nate, by the arm and started heading him towards the holding cells.

She knew Nate enough to know that he wanted to reset, argue that he didn’t belong in a holding cell and was relieved when he went. As she watched she wondered why he wasn’t cuffed?

She looked at Duke, who still looked to be enjoying this way too much.

“Breaking and entering?” She asked, because she was getting the feeling that it wasn’t what it seemed. Or both Duke and Nate would have looked more worried and less well angry or amused.

“His house.” Duke said with a smile. “Well mine I guess.” He shrugged at the end. Spinning a pair of cuffs around one if his fingers.

Well that answered that question.

“You do know,” She said walking up to stand in front of him, grabbing one of the small metal circles. “That if you let them lock him in that cell, he is going to be pissed and when this is all sorted. He will get revenge.” She gave the cuff a slight tug, Duke let out a breath, letting go of the cuff in his hand.

Then he gave her an unhappy look and with a roll of his eyes muttered, “Fine.”

“Hey, Chief?” Duke shouted down the hallway, causing everyone to look at him, “He wasn’t there illegally. It was my place and he had permission.” Audrey didn’t like the glare the chief shot at them but he send another officer off towards the holding cells. She stated walking towards Laverne’s desk, they should really check out the call. It could have been tied to what was happen with her two friends.

“You know,” Duke started, falling into step with her, “I wasn’t going to leave him there. Just wanted to see it. Nathan Wuornos handcuffed and behind bars all in the same day.” He whistled. “You could have let me enjoy it a little.”

She shook her head laughing a little, because it was classic Duke and Nate.

The two of them held a lot of raw emotions towards each other, not all negative. Not that the two idiots understood that. But the resentment they felt seemed to overshadow everything else. She knew it was from their childhood, and that they tended to feel hostile towards each other.

When she first met them, it was at it’s worst. But over the last year, she could see it waning. They could now sit down and talk, even hangout. All be it, always with others around. She wasn’t they had ever tried with just the two of them.

They’re relationship, was one of the strangest she had ever seen. They could be on opposite sides, fighting and still would risk their lives to save each other if it was needed. She had seen them fall into step with each other, moving and communicating without a word when the shit hit the fan. But when the danger was dealt with they were right back to the defensive and tentative friendship.

At first it had confused the shit out of her. Because it was like they couldn’t make up their minds. They wanted to hate each other but some part of them also wanted to be friends. There was a draw there. Something deep and personal, something that kept them close even when they pulled away.

But one night, she was watching them at the Gull. they on the outside porch they stood close, talking and laughing. For the first time, she was seeing them relax around each other. As she watched them, she realized the closeness wasn’t anything new, the two of them always seemed to invade each other’s space, mostly in anger. But even when they were just talking, they leaned in or stood shoulder to shoulder.

It was strange when the thought of them together suddenly came to her, because sitting there watching them that night, she could see it. She had spent many nights after that wondering if they truly didn’t understand how deep they cared for each other. She wondered if it was just easier for them to hide from it, even from each other. Easier to be defensive and hostile instead of admitting there was something more.

She had tried to breach the subject with Nate once. He had listened to her, surprisingly, but told her she was wrong. She hadn’t brought it up since. She hadn’t built up the courage yet to talk to Duke about it. Duke always struck her as open minded but if she was wrong, he could easily use what she said as a way to poke fun and tease Nate.

Maybe she would have to rethink not asking Duke. There was something about the way he said handcuffs, when he was talking about Nate, that sent a shiver down her spine. Maybe he wasn’t as blind to his feeling as she thought.

She sighed. Wondering where she fit in, in the whole thing.

“You okay?” Duke asked.

She nodded. Now was not the time to bring up what was on her mind. She gave him a smile and walked up to Laverne.

“Hey, I hear we have a call.”

Laverne gave her a smile, “Yea, couldn’t get much out of the woman. Only that something weird was going on and she wanted you and Duke to come check it out.”

She took the address and waved at Duke to follow behind her. She had seen Nathan walking up behind them, so she knew it was time to go.

“So, do you think I can keep the handcuffs when this is all over?” Duke asked, jokingly.

She stopped and turned towards him, raised brow. Yeah there was definitely something there. But before she could ask, she saw Nate, he right behind him a contemplative look on his face, like he was trying to figure out if Duke was serious or not.

He seemed to decided he was because he reached out and smacked Duke on the back of the head,

“Ow.” Duke said, rubbing the back of his head and glaring over his shoulder at Nathan.

“Whats the case?”

She smiled at him, “Don’t know yet.”

The car ride was tense but when they arrived, something seemed to switch. Like they all but their personal feelings aside and went into trouble mood. This was a case and it was possible dangers. Duke, moved behind them letting them take the lead. Audrey had giving Nate, his spear gun once they had been in the car.

They knocked on the front door and a young blonde woman answered the door.

“Finally!” She cried and grabbed Audrey by the arm, dragging her to a large living room. Both men following behind them.

“Fix him!” The woman said loudly pointing at her dog.

“Umm what?”

“Your dog?”

The two men asked at the same time.

“It’s not my dog. I don’t have a fucking a dog. That’s my husband.”

Audrey looked at the woman. “What happened?” she asked evenly. Because this was Haven and a man turning into a dog wasn’t even close to the weirdest thing she had seen.

“Last night, I fell asleep, next to my husband. Woke up next to that dog, wearing my husbands clothes.” She shot Duke a glare, when he snorted. “I tested it, talked to him and he responds. Well barks. But it’s him. Fix it.”

“I don’t…” She tried to think, “I don’t know what could have caused this. Can you tell me about anything weird you have seen or done? Or someone odd you might have talked to?”

Just before the woman answered, Duke’s cell rang behind them.

“Sorry.” He said and walked out of the room.

“Well?” Nate asked the woman when Duke was gone.

“I’m not sure. I mean last night is a little hazy, but I remember being at the Gull. Drinking with some friends. I remember another woman joining us, but after that not much.” The woman shrugged and gave the dog and sad look.

“Do you know her name?” The woman shook her head.

“What about what she looks like?” Nate tried. Again, the woman shock her head.

“Uh guys, we have another call.” Duke said from the hallway.

“Okay, tell you what. You try to remember anything you can about the woman. And we go see if this other call is connected, maybe they will have more information and we can fix you husband.” The dog barked, causing her to jump.

Duke waited until they were outside to read off the next address.

“So, husband turned dog?” He asked teasingly from the back seat.

“Any stranger then you waking up living Nathans life?” She shot back.

“True.” He muttered.

They didn’t have to knock on any doors at the next house because, there where three young men yelling at each other on the front lawn of the house they were looking for.

“Excuse me?” She called walking up to them. Nate and Duke right behind her.

“You’re the cops?” A red haired boy asked.

“Yes.” Duke and Nate said at the same time. She wanted to smile.

“Good, tell this idiot to fix us.” Another shouted, this one dyed blue and black hair, pointing at the shy looking third.

“Fix what?” Nate asked.

“Everyone thinks his me!” The red haired said pointing at.one with the bad dye job, “And That I’m him.” The second said pointing at third, who had yet to speak.

 

 

\--Duke--

He rolled his eyes, as the three kids pointed at each other.

“How do you know he caused it?” He asked.

The two friends glared at the third, who dropped his head.

“I made a wish.” The kid muttered.

Duke’s breath ran cold. No, that, no fucking way.

“You what?” He asked, and knew his voice was off because both Nate and Audrey looked at him. It was only for a second but enough to know that he had to get his shit together. He could worry about the implications later.

“Last night at the Gull. There was this woman,” The quiet kid said, “She said she could grant wishes. I thought she was joking. So, I said I wished me and friends understood better understand each other. Reid, here is always complain about work, but David, works twice as hard and two jobs. And David is always telling me I don’t know what its like deal with his girlfriend. I think I mentioned all this. Then this morning I wake up in David’s room. Wanda next to me.”

His mind spun, he had been at the Gull yesterday, hell, he had started drinking around noon. He remember talking to his new bartender. Telling her shit, he probably shouldn’t have. Fuck, had he made a wish?

“Did you get her name?” Audrey asked.

“Umm yeah. Mary.”

“Fuck.” He cursed, causing everyone to look at him.

“She works at the Gull.” He said.

“Okay, why don’t we all head over and see if Mary can fix this.”

“I’ll call the dog lady.” Nate said walking back towards the car.

“You okay?” Audrey asked him as they slowly followed behind,

“Yeah.” He gave her a big smile, “Though I’m still sad, I can’t keep the cuffs.” He knew joking wasn’t going to detour her for long. But hopefully it would work for now.

She gave him a weird look, one that had him wanting to pull into himself because it was like she was searching for something and he didn’t like it.

“You guys coming?” Nate shouted from the driver side of his truck.

Duke let out a breath and rushed around Audrey to the back seat of the car.

He was tempted to ask them to drop him off at home, after all they had solved it and they didn’t really need him around to fix it. Him and Nate hadn’t been around each other last night with the switch happened so they probably wouldn’t need to be near each other when it was undone.

But he didn’t. He wasn’t sure what he had said to Mary the day before and didn’t want her saying anything to these two that they shouldn’t know.

So, he kept quiet on the backseat and tried to ignore the way both of them kept look at him in the review mirror.

Nate had probably guessed, this was his fault. After all he worked and owned the Gull so it made since that he had been around the wish woman. The other man probably couldn’t piece together why they were switched though. And Duke really hopped he didn’t have to tell him.

Audrey though, he wasn’t sure why she kept looking at him. He was sure it wasn’t about the case, and that made him nervous. Because she looked way to thoughtful. It made his skin crawl. What she could possibly be thinking?

When they finally pulled in front of the Gull, he practically jumped out of the truck. Mary was easy to spot and he wondered over. He knew Audrey and Nate weren’t to far behind him.

“What did you do?” He hissed pulling her into the small storage room.

She smiled, “ I gave you what you wanted.”

He snorted, “No you didn’t.”

She actually frowned at that.

“Look, Nate and Audrey are here. They want to talk to you have you fix this. Please tell me you can fix this?” His voice wavered. Worry about what would happen if she couldn’t.

“Of, course I can.” The woman said glaring at him.

Then she pushed away from him and started to head back towards the bar.

“Please don’t tell them.” He asked. She stopped and looked at him. Gave him a short nod and left the room.

He could hear her talking to Audrey and after a few moments more voices joined in. He was sure he wasn’t needed. So, he headed into the kitchen and threw himself into cooking. He figured it was passed lunch time and he hadn’t eaten today and guessed neither had his two friends. So, while they dealt with Mary and the wishes he cooked.

It was some time later that Audrey made her way back.

“What did you make us?” She asked, and he snorted.

“Blackberry French toast with a pomegranate sauce.” He answered her. He had been about to plate it when she walked back. So, he did that while she watched.

“Trying to break Nate of his pancake fascination?” She asked and he laughed.

“Think it will work?”

“Well it smells amazing.”

He smiled.

“If you want to grab the stuff for mimosas, I’ll bring this out to our table in just a second.”

“Actually, we were thinking it up in my room?” There was a slight question in her statement. So, he looked over at her.

“Please?” She added at the end and he tried to no gulp because how the fuck did you say no to Audrey Parker when she said please.

He cleared his throat. “Sure.”

She gave him a smile, turned and grabbed the bottles off the counter behind him and raced off.

“Fuck.” He muttered when she was gone.

They wanted to talk or at least Audrey did. That was the only reason they would eat up in her apartment. It was private. As he finished getting their plates ready and making sure everything in the kitchen was off he tried desperately to think of a lie for the wish he was almost positive he made the night before.

 

 

Despite his fears, the meal passed nicely. They joked about how Terra the woman whose husband had become a dog and how she had made the wish because her husband was lazy and she had told Mary he was about a useful as a dog, and how in fact she wished he was cause then he might cuddle more.

He found himself relaxing as the food disappeared.

“So, when did everyone leave?” He asked, when he had finished his.

“Oh, about an hour ago.” Audrey said. He raised his brow at her, he knew he had been cooking for a while, everything from scratch was the best way, but he hadn’t realized it had been that long.

“Sorry.” He said, “If I had none it was that long, I would have made something else.”

He heard Nate snort, “No you wouldn’t have.” The man joked, “Besides these were really good.” Duke shot his friend a smile.

“Besides,” Audrey added, “It gave us time to talk.”

He stiffened. He knew he shouldn’t have because they were both observant ass hell but that uneasy feeling he had in the kitchen was back.

“Fun.” He teased, hands clutching at the small wooden arms of the chair he was on.

Audrey gave him a look, and suddenly he wanted to run. Because it was to much and he didn’t know what to do. He must have moved in some way, because Nate’s hand landed on one of his wrists. Stopping him. He looked at his friend. Their eyes met and panic built inside him.

“Breath.” Nate said. One word and Duke knew that Nate knew. He opened his mouth to say something a witting comment, anything to turn this into a joke. Something to get out of the room.

But the feel of cold metal and sudden clicking sound, caused his breath to catch and he looked towards Audrey.

The blonde was leaning over the arm of her couch, hands on the arm rest of his chair, on the opposite side of him then Nate, and she had just handcuffed him to the damn chair.

“Audrey.” He tired but his mouth was dry. He went to raise his other hand, to try and shove off the cuff, even though he knew it wouldn’t budge. But another press of metal and click had him jerking and staring at Nathan in open confusion.

“What?” He tried to ask, watching as Nate pulled back. He didn’t go far, just returned to his chair. He looked at Audrey who had also leaned back on her couch.

“Audrey had a theory you would try to run away, if we tried to talk to you.” Nate said, pulling his attention back to his friend, “Looks like she was right.”

“Talk about?” He asked, trying to act like this was okay. That his heart wasn’t beating to fast and that breathing hadn’t suddenly become hard.

“Your feelings.” The blonde said, leaning closer to him, “My feelings.” Then she looked at Nate, “his feelings.” Duke felt his heart skip. 

This wasn’t right. No way was he going to have this conversation. He couldn’t ruin his friendship with the two of them Nate and Audrey where the best thing to happen to him in so long, he was terrified of losing them, and getting in the way of their growing relationship was sure to do that.

“Breath.” Nate said again, slowly getting to his feet.

“I’m breathing.” He snapped back.

He saw more then heard Nate sigh, “No you’re not.” Then Nate knelt in front of him.

And Duke thought his heart had stopped, because now his body was just as confused as his brain. The sight of Nathan on his knees in front of him and him being fucking cuffed to the damn chair was turning him on. Even while he brain was terrified about what he could be losing.  

“I…” He tired.

“You know,” Nate cut him off, “Audrey asked me months ago. If there was something more between us. Something sexual and deeper then friendship. And I almost laughed at her.” Duke knew his face dropped. Nate’s hand landed on his thigh, soft and grounding.

“Not because I didn’t want it.” His eye’s jumped to Nate's. “But because I was sure you didn’t.” His friend went on, “I couldn’t see that you had the same feeling I did. So, I told her no. And she let it go.”

“Until tonight.” Duke felt himself say. Nate nodded.

“Why?” He asked, looking away from the man on his knees to the blonde on the couch.

“Because I've seen you two. They way you are around each other. It didn't make sense to me that you didn't love each other. Even with Nathan denying it." She moved off the couch to stand next to where Nate still knelt. "And today when you panicked with those kids and you rushing in to speak to Mary before us. It was suspicious. But I knew for sure when we asked her what your wish was and she said she promised she wouldn't tell"

"Oh." He whispered out. 

She smiled at him. 

"What was your wish?" Nate asked, looking intrigued. 

He blushed and tried to fidget away from the look on Nate's face. But he was still trapped to the chair. 

"Not important." He tired, not that it detoured the two, Audrey just huffed and Nathan squeezed his hand. The one that was resting on Duke's thigh, the feel of it caused him to draw in a breath. 

He saw amusement in Nate's eyes and almost hated that he just gave the man something new to use against. Almost...because it felt nice and he knew he wanted Nate to keep touching him.

"I bet I can get you to tell us." Audrey said pulling Duke's eyes away from Nate. He gave her a grin, "Oh yeah?" 

"Yep." She said with a grin of her own. Then she moved Nate's hand and climbed onto Duke's lap. Fuck if his heart that had calmed down a bit ago didn't try to beat out of his chest. 

He looked in her eyes and saw determination and knew he was screwed. Not that that meant he was going to give in right away. 

"So, this is you plan?" He questioned and cursed himself when he sounded winded. Both cops grinned. 

"Part of it." Audrey said, shifting her weight, to press against him just so. He bit his lip and sent her a small glare. He was so focused on her that he didn't notice Nate move. The other man moved behind him and rested his hands on Duke's shoulders, causing him to shudder. Because he was now trapped between the two of them. 

He knew his eyes gave away his arousal because Audrey rolled her hips, slowly against him. 

He tried to bit down the moan that escaped, but when Nathan's hand's started to wonder down under his shirt, he failed.

"So," Audrey practically purred leaning in to rest her forehead against his. 

"Cheating." he muttered, "This is cheating." The other two both laughed.

“Fuck, Fine.” He cursed aware that his own hips had rolled to met hers. “I wanted to be Nate. I wanted to know what it felt like to have to town not hate me, and to have…” He cut himself off.

Some how Nathan’s hand had wandered low enough that when he didn’t finish his sentence two fingers wrapped around one of his nipples and gave it a determined squeeze.

He hissed.

“Audrey.” He said, low and before he could stop himself again.

He dropped his eyes.

“Good.” They both said.

Duke had to look up because, what?

Audrey didn’t wait after that, she pulled her head back just a little and then leaned into to kiss him. He didn’t hesitate, because fuck it, if this was going to happen he was going to enjoy it before anyone had second guesses.

He went to lift one of his hands to pull her close and cursed when he remembered they were still cuffed. The knowledge sending a spark along his spine. He heard Nate, chuckle behind him, and he flipped him off from his trapped hands. The other man just laughed. After a few moments Audrey pulled away. And then Nate was grabbing his chin and pulling his head back and then they were kissing. It was soft and cautious like they both wanted to make sure, but after a second it grew deeper and it was everything he had hopped it would be.

When Nate pulled away, all three of them where panting.

“Bedroom?” Nate asked, Duke’s whole body lite up at the suggestion.

“I don’t know.” Audrey murmured, rolling her hips against his growing erection. “I kinda like this.” Fuck, he cursed and closed his eyes. He didn’t even bother trying to stop his own body from moving against her.

“I think he does too.” Nate teased.

Duke tried to flip him off again, but Audrey added more of her weight and he’s brain went hazy.

He heard her chuckle. “Told you he liked the handcuffs.”

He groaned, not from arousal, and opened his eyes to shoot her a glare.

“Now that we have established one of my kinks, can we please move this to the bed?” He pleaded.

“Okay.” Audrey said, giving him one more kiss before both cops, moved to grab their keys and unlocked the cuffs. He stood up and went to rub the tender skin on his wrists, but they were both grabbed by Nathan. Who gentle pressed his thumps along the lightly pinkened skin. Their eyes met and then Nate was turning the gentle gesture into a hold and pulling him against him.

He lost his breath as they collided and didn’t get a chance to catch it before they were kissing again. This one faster and more desperate then their first.

“Boys.” Audrey called, “Bedroom.”

They both laughed and moved to find the blonde already in her room, unbuttoning her top. He heard Nate suck in a breath. Then they were both moving, wanting to help her.

Unable to stop himself, when he reached her he leaned in and whispered, “Does this mean I get to keep the cuffs?”

 

 


End file.
